Perdido en mi interior
by Roger4612
Summary: Un relato oscuro, retorcido, profundo y, tal vez atípico, de Evangelion.


**Perdido en mi interior**

Holaaaaa, nuevo fanfic de Evangelion, este un poco más oscuro y retorcido, espero que les guste. Neon Génesis Evangelion no me pertenece, esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

….

Desperté en esta prisión. En un principio no hice ademán de moverme; me quedé contemplando el techo azulado de la habitación, olvidando mi condición de ser humano. Fue el hambre lo que me hizo reaccionar horas, o quizás días, después.

Me hallaba en lo que parecía ser un castillo colosal, lleno de pasillos y salones demenciales. La estructura de la fortaleza estaba compuesta por un material similar al hielo, que sin embargo no emitía frío. Las ventanas dejaban entrar la luz y entrever el cielo, pero se ubicaban muy altas como para alcanzarlas. Había largas filas de escaleras que recorría sin parar y sin resultado, topándome siempre con habitaciones ya conocidas.

Pasaba los días entre los comedores, buscando algo de alimento, que era escaso y casi siempre rancio. De noche, lo único que me animaba a hacer era refugiarme en alguna celda cálida y trabar la puerta, porque había algo allí en el castillo que moraba en la oscuridad. No sabía que era ni que buscaba, pero mi miedo primitivo a lo desconocido me impedía arriesgarme a salir, así que me envolvía en sábanas y me tapaba los oídos para evitar escuchar sus correteos, gemidos, gritos y pisadas.

¿Qué había hecho yo para ganarme este castigo? A veces pensaba en el castillo como una materialización de mis intentos constantes de alejarme de la sociedad, una especie de cruel ironía. Recordé a Asterión, el personaje de Borges, que había convertido su prisión en su casa. Tal vez yo podría hacer lo mismo; tal vez, podría convertirme en Asterión.

Y entonces, cuando la ilusión comenzaba a embargarme, me recordaba a mí mismo que ese lugar ya tenía dueño. Lo único que le faltaba, era encontrarme.

Un dia, en una de mis excursiones por comida, descubrí entre un par de estatuas la entrada a una habitación secreta. No era muy distinta al resto de las demás celdas, pero en el medio se hallaba una caja de madera de considerable tamaño. Levanté la tapa de la misma y me sacudió la visión de una serie de elementos de supervivencia que podrían ayudarme a huir del lugar: una mochila, una brújula, un cuchillo, fósforos, comida en lata, una linterna…

Me desbordó la alegría, ya que gracias a este inesperado tesoro tenía la posibilidad de volver al exterior. Mientras me equipaba con los distintos objetos, comencé a escuchar el habitual concierto de gritos, gemidos y pisadas, esta vez más cerca que nunca. Miré por la ventana de la habitación y me di cuenta que era de noche; no era posible, porque hacia instantes el sol coronaba el cielo. Se me ocurrió que quizás las leyes del tiempo se atrofiaban dentro de las paredes del castillo; me aterraba la posibilidad de cruzarme con el ser, aunque admito que también sentía una pizca de curiosidad.

Salí del cuarto y doblé por el lado del pasillo opuesto al de donde venían los ruidos. Tenía la esperanza de que la cosa se entretuviese con la habitación, pero los gritos cada vez más cercanos me confirmaron que, la bestia venía decidida por mí.

Corrí y recorrí pasillos, escaleras y salas con desesperación, siempre seguido de cerca. Doblé por una puerta ancha que daba a un salón descomunal, que culminaba con una chimenea que abracaba la mitad de la pared opuesta. Apremiado por la criatura, me alejé de la entrada y saqué el cuchillo; ya no tenía más opciones.

Lo vi asomarse por el umbral y fue como ver de frente al corazón podrido de la sociedad que yo tanto despreciaba: era Wally, el que se esconde. Wally, el degenerado maniático sexual, que vivía escondiéndose porque se odiaba a sí mismo y se sentía más seguro tapándose con la mediocridad del resto para ocultar la suya propia. Ese engendro ahora se acercaba a destruirme por no querer ser como la gris mayoría, porque no le permitía esconderse, porque lo dejaba en evidencia.

Avanzó corriendo en cuatro patas, más animal que humano. Y entonces, el miedo me embargó y quise echar a correr.

Sin embargo, el sub-humano me agarró de los hombros y atiné a darle un golpe de reverso con el cuchillo, pero el psicópata arqueó el cuerpo para evitar el arma y aprovechó su propio impulso para arrojarme contra la pared.

La cabeza sin dudas se me había golpeado muy fuerte, porque empecé a sentir que el castillo se movía, se sacudía como si fuera de cartón. Mi enemigo también percibía el movimiento, pues se tambaleaba y giraba la cabeza desconcertado.

Y entonces pasó. El techo del salón se desprendió del resto de la estructura con un crujido atroz y comenzó a subir hacia el cielo; alcé la cabeza y observé que lo que sostenía el tejado eran dos titánicos brazos de metal. Con un leve movimiento, el robot se deshizo del techo y alargó la mano hacia el interior del salón.

Wally salió huyendo despavorido, pero la extremidad de la máquina bloqueó la salida y atrapó entre los dedos al degenerado. A diferencia de aquella vez, el piloto no perdió el tiempo. Hubo un sonido de contracción y Wally explotó en un revoltijo de sangre y vísceras.

Me levanté para poder contemplar en todo su esplendor al Evangelion Unidad 01. No tenía dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacer. El Eva extendió la mano hacia mí, pero en un gesto de amabilidad; me subí y me condujo directamente a la abertura del Entry Plugg.

…..

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, les prometo la segunda parte pronto. Dejen reviews si pueden.

_Si un haz bajo la manga es bueno, dos es mejor._


End file.
